


Cold Glass on Fire

by Mswriter07



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Dream, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: “I need to go.  With everything going on, having someone inside that you’d trust with your life, is going to be more helpful to our cause.”
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 8





	1. The Summons

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a dream I had this morning. I'm not really writing out the dream but using its scenery and certain theme elements. I hope you all enjoy this.

Decimated by their government, the outlying dust and sand-filled province that Thomas and his lover Newt lived in had control tightened like a noose around their throats. Thomas panted from his run as he threw the warehouse door open with his shoulder and ran down the corridor covered in rusted sheet metal. He glanced in windows where he could until he found what he was looking for. He pushed the heavy door open and found Newt packing two bags. “What’s going on? Where are you going?” 

Thomas worked on catching his breath as Newt turned from his bed and said, “I’ve been summoned by WCKD. I have to go.” He turned back around and finished adding clothes to his dusty rucksacks.

“I’m going with you then. Who knows what they’ll do to you when you enter the city walls.” Thomas reached for Newt.

“Tommy you can’t. You know they’ll jail you or kill you for entering without an invitation.” Newt said as he pulled Thomas towards him.

“I’ve been gone too long as it is; they’ll be surprised if I show up with you.” Thomas pleaded against Newt’s shoulder.

“No Tommy. I won’t let you sacrifice yourself like that. Whatever they want from me, I can get you coded messages about what they’re doing so you can get a better army together to storm the City.”

“Newt, why are you sacrificing yourself? Let me come with you, please?” Thomas pushed forward with his plea.

Newt lifted Thomas’s chin and saw the scared look on his face. Newt tightened his hold on Thomas. “I need to go. With everything going on, having someone inside that you’d trust with your life, is going to be more helpful to our cause.”

Thomas rested his head on Newt’s shoulder. “I’ll miss you.”

Newt stroked the back of Thomas’s neck and said, “I’ll miss you too but we’ll see each other again okay.”

Thomas raised his head and felt moisture dripping down his cheeks. He wiped at his cheeks and whispered, “Please, Newt?”

“You have to stay here Tommy. The others can help you on this end. I’ll send messages as soon as I can but I have to leave now to catch the air train. WCKD wants me to be there by tonight.” Newt said as he stroked his thumb over Thomas’s jaw. 

Thomas couldn’t help himself, he leaned forward and kissed Newt. The kiss stayed gentle but the two could feel the sadness. “Newt?” 

Newt stepped back and said, “I have to go.” He turned back to his bags and clipped them across his chest.

Thomas moved away from Newt and couldn’t help the sob that escaped his throat. He balled his hand into a fist and went to punch the metal wall but he felt Newt catch his arms and held him against his chest. “Hurry back, please?” Thomas sobbed.

“I’ll try but you have to stay strong and be patient for my messages. I won’t let you down.” Newt said against Thomas’s hair.

“Okay. Stay safe.” Thomas said as he sagged against Newt’s body.

“I will.” Newt let go of Thomas and Thomas turned around to hug him one more time. Newt held him tight for a few more moments but he had to get to the air station to catch the air train. 

Thomas reached for a necklace he wore all the time and put it on Newt and Newt shared one of his many weathered, leather bracelet cuffs and put on Thomas’s wrist. Their promises to each other. “Let me walk you to the station?” Thomas asked.

“Yeah.” Thomas quirked the corner of his mouth up at Newt’s affirmative.

They headed out of the warehouse building into the sand-covered street between burnt out buildings and old warehouses. Thomas took Newt’s hand in his as they walked by small groups of people that stood around barrels with fires going for heat. Newt tightened his grip on Thomas’s hand as they neared the air station that would take him to the City. People who went to the City rarely returned to their old homes but Newt and Thomas had to have faith in the other to get back to each other. 

Before the entrance to the station, Thomas pulled Newt into the alleyway, and said, “Don’t get lost in the City.”

“I won’t.” Newt breathed.

“Good.” Thomas pulled Newt into a hard kiss filled teeth and tongue. Newt returned the kiss and Thomas moaned against his mouth. 

Newt could kiss Thomas all day every day but he had to go. He slipped free of Thomas’s arms and said, “Call Gally to come and get you. I need to go.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Newt held Thomas’s gaze for a few moments before he turned around and jogged into the air station. He didn’t need Thomas to see his shoulders droop out of his sight and the frown that deepened as he got closer to the air train. He gave his communique to the train attendant and the attendant waved to an empty seat at the window. Newt put his bags under the seat in front of him and closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead against the cold glass.

_ WCKD didn’t know what they were about to start by requesting Newt’s presence in the walled city. _


	2. The Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you think they brainwashed him already being that they brought him back into the fold?” Gally asked as he crossed his arms.
> 
> “He might act like it around them but I trust him with my life and we’re going to bring this company down for good. We made a promise before he left and I’ve got to hang on to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Ch 2 done! Enjoy! I'm having fun writing this story. Ch 3 will be posted later tonight.

For three months Thomas waited, he paced the warehouse block that the small army had gathered to get ready for Newt’s signal to go to the City. The likes of Brenda and Jorge and some of the others worried Thomas would have a breakdown. He would stay quiet for days, others he screamed to the point of hoarseness but in all of that, he stayed close to their plans and maps and notes about how to get into the City without detection. He’d leave post-its around the warehouse if he needed supplies for his corner of the warehouse and kept to himself.

One day someone pounded against the door with a knock only four people knew and one wasn’t amongst them. Thomas threw the door open and saw a blond boy that wasn’t Newt and he growled. The boy held his hands up in surrender as he showed he didn’t have anything but his messenger bag slung across his body. “Who told you that code?”

“Research assistant Dr. Newton Isaac. I’m a parcel runner for WCKD but I’m helping Dr. Isaac gather intelligence. He’s been testing my loyalty since he got there and he seems satisfied so he finally sent me here to give you a manilla envelope full of information. He said you’d know what to send back with me to show that you got the package and that he can trust me with further runs.”

“What’s your name?” Thomas asked warily.

“I’m Aris, short for Aristotle, um, Chaplin,” Aris replied and took a deep breath.

“Come in. Do you need some food and water while I look over the papers?” Thomas asked as he held his hand out for the envelope.

Aris moved inside the cooler warehouse out of the sun and worked the envelope out of his bag to give to Thomas. “Please, if it’s no trouble. I know supplies are scarce.”

Thomas took the envelope from Aris and led him towards the kitchen-like setup. He glanced around before he yelled, “Gally, Frypan! Get down here!”

Upstairs Gally and Frypan sat up from their bean bag chairs as they stopped their chatting with Brenda and Jorge. “What is going on?” Brenda asked.

“I don’t know,” Gally replied.

“Let’s go see what Thomas needs. We don’t need him pissed at us for not moving fast enough,” Frypan replied as he stood up. Gally joined him and they went down the stairs where they saw Thomas had pulled out several sheets of paper on a long table.

“What’s happening Thomas?” Gally asked.

Without looking up from the information in front of him, he waved to where Aris was sitting at the kitchen table and said, “Get him food and drink and make sure he has enough snacks for his trip back to the City when I’m done reading through these papers.”

“How do you know you can trust him?” Gally asked as he eyed the newcomer critically.

“He could be a spy?” Frypan asked.

“He was sent by Newt. He’s loyal or else Newt wouldn’t have trusted him. Now food and whatever else he needs.” Thomas barked as his fingers skimmed the pages he had on the table. He found notes made by Newt in the margins and pages of written notes in between the typed notes. Thomas found the four pages Newt would want back to show successful delivery and he found a pen on another table. He flipped the return pages over to the blank sides and in a different corner on each page, he wrote his codename symbol to show he got the messages. 

At the kitchen counter, Gally asked, “What’s your name kid?”

“Aris Chaplin.”

“What do you do at WCKD?”

“A messenger of sorts. Dr. Isaac is my mentor at WCKD.”

“Doctor?” Frypan asked, surprised as he put some soup, bread chunk, and water in front of Aris.

Thomas glanced over at them and said, “Yes. Newt is a research doctor by trade. Then the world tipped over onto its ass and the City destroyed a lot of his personal work before he could get to it and we ended up here.”

“Is that why WCKD called him back?” Gally asked.

“No, they don’t care. They wanted me to follow so I could become the research material. Newt wouldn’t let me follow. I trust his judgment that we can defeat WCKD.”

“Don’t you think they brainwashed him already being that they brought him back into the fold?” Gally asked as he crossed his arms.

“He might act like it around them but I trust him with my life and we’re going to bring this company down for good. We made a promise before he left and I’ve got to hang on to that.”

“Okay. We’ll trust your faith in Newt.” Frypan replied.

Thomas put the return pages back in the envelope and set them back down next to Aris. “When you’re finished eating, take some dried meats and bread for the return trip back. Tell him I said thank you.”

“I will.” Then Aris went back to eating the chunky soup and bread.

“Keep your head down and listen to anything Newt tells you. I’ll see you on the other side of this war.”

“Yes sir,” Aris replied while Thomas gathered up the new papers and went over to his corner of the warehouse so he could go over them with a closer eye.

Once Thomas was tucked away in his room, Gally and Frypan, turned towards Aris and Gally said, “You’re very lucky Thomas trusts Newt not to screw us over.”

Aris swallowed his food and said, “I’d die for Dr. Isaac. He’s trying very hard to get back to Thomas.”

“Why’d he leave in the first place?” Frypan asked.

“WCKD was going to come and kidnap Thomas and so they thought they’d entice Dr. Isaac in hopes that Thomas would follow behind rashly.”

“But?”

“They didn’t think Thomas would listen to Dr. Isaac and are now just keeping him under lock and key for the most part. He barely got that envelop out of the building.”

“Trying to get Thomas to do a suicide mission. Great just what we need,” Frypan said as he threw this hands in the air.

“Hurry up with the food so you can get back to Newt before WCKD decides you’re up to no good too. We’ll get you a bag together to take with you,” Gally said with a huff and walked to the other side of the kitchen to put some of their meats, bread, a couple of pieces of fruit for his journey. He set the bag down and looked at Frypan. “See him out when he’s done.” He went back upstairs to turn over the new information.

A few minutes later Aris finished his food and put everything back in his messenger bag for the return trip to the City. Frypan put his dishes in the sink then showed him to the door. When Aris stepped back out in the sun and heat, Frypan said, “Keep Newt safe. We’ll be there soon for him.”

“I will. Thank you for your kindness.”

“You’re welcome.” Frypan smiled.


End file.
